In the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, the specifications of long term evolution (LTE) have been drafted for the purpose of further increasing high speed data rates, providing lower delays and so on (see non-patent literature 1). Successor system of LTE—referred to as “LTE-advanced” (also referred to as “LTE-A”)—have been under study for the purpose of achieving further broadbandization and increased speed beyond LTE, and the specifications thereof have been drafted as LTE Rel. 10 to 12.
The system band in LTE Rel. 10 to 12 includes at least one component carrier (CC), where the LTE system band constitutes one unit. Such bundling of a plurality of CCs into a wide band is referred to as “carrier aggregation” (CA). Also, in LTE Rel. 12 supports dual connectivity (DC), in which a user terminal communicates by using CCs that are controlled separately by different radio base stations (schedulers).
In CA/DC in the above-mentioned successor systems of LTE (LTE Rel. 10 to 12), the maximum number of CCs that can be configured per user terminal (UE) is limited to five. With LTE of Rel. 13 and later versions, which are more advanced successor systems of LTE, studies are in progress to mitigate the limit of the number of CCs that can be configured in a user terminal and to configure six or more CCs (for example, 32 CCs), in order to makes possible more flexible and faster communication.
The specifications of LTE Rel. 8 to 12 have been drafted assuming exclusive operations in frequency bands that are licensed to operators—that is, licensed bands. As licensed bands, for example, 800 MHz, 2 GHz and/or 1.7 GHz are used.
Furthermore, for future radio communication systems (Rel. 13 and later versions), a system (“LTE-U” (LTE Unlicensed)) to run LTE systems not only in frequency bands licensed to communications providers (operators) (licensed bands), but also in frequency bands where license is not required (unlicensed bands), is under study. In particular, a system (LAA: Licensed-Assisted Access) to run an unlicensed band assuming the presence of a licensed band is also under study. Note that systems that run LTE/LTE-A in unlicensed bands may be collectively referred to as “LAA.” A licensed band is a band in which a specific provider is allowed exclusive use, and an unlicensed band is a band which is not limited to a specific provider, and in which radio stations can be provided.
An unlicensed band may be run without even synchronization, coordination and/or cooperation between different operators and/or non-operators, and there is a threat that significant cross-interference is produced in comparison to a licensed band. Consequently, when an LTE/LTE-A system (LTE-U) is run in an unlicensed band, it is desirable if the LTE/LTE-A system operates by taking into account the cross-interference with other systems that run in unlicensed bands such as Wi-Fi, other operators' LTE-U, and so on. In order to prevent cross-interference in unlicensed bands, a study is in progress to allow an LTE-U base station/user terminal to perform “listening” before transmitting a signal and limit the transmission depending on the result of listening.
Also, for unlicensed bands, for example, the 2.4 GHz band and the 5 GHz band where Wi-Fi (registered trademark) and Bluetooth (registered trademark) can be used, and the 60 GHz band where millimeter-wave radars can be used are under study for use. Studies are in progress to use these unlicensed bands in small cells.